


Lost and Found

by PunkyRaticate



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, written as a tribute to my oldest cat who passed away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkyRaticate/pseuds/PunkyRaticate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin's cat is missing. Cisco vibes her collar. He didn't expect to find THIS. Hilarity ensues.</p>
<p>(Or a non-shipping drabble that I wrote as a tribute to my oldest cat who passed away three months ago)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Jasmine was the name of my oldest cat who passed away at the age of eleven. Here's the last [pic](http://beedrill-bailey.tumblr.com/image/138238239308) I took of her.

“I’ll find her and bring her home, I promise.” Cisco said as Caitlin sat in her lab trying to hide back tears and failing miserably. “Please do. Jasmine is kind of an old girl and I can’t lose her.”

Cisco gave her a quick, comforting hug before he put on his goggles and touched her cat’s collar, which was found on a tree branch. A flash of light and there he saw Caitlin’s grey and white cat curled up on Barry’s lap while petting her ever so tenderly. Cisco chuckled when he noticed that he still had his suit on and Jasmine was purring.

Cisco took off his goggles ran toward Caitlin. “Did you get a vibe?” she asked. There was a mix of both hope and concern in her voice. He grinned. “Yep and she’s safe because she’s curled up on the Flash’s lap." Caitin couldn't help but smile at that.

And not long afterwords Caitlin was reunited with Jasmine, who was more than grateful to be back with her owner. Barry looked like he wanted to take her home with him. (Who knew the Flash had a soft spot for cute animals?)  
Cisco was glad he took about twenty pics of The Flash being a huge softie around a lost cat. 

_Blackmail material_ he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short! I'm practicing my writing skills. :)


End file.
